Messy Twister
by nerd67
Summary: [College AU!] Dean and Cas are bored and Cas gets an idea. Things get messy?... I swear I will always suck at summaries wow. Um well, I'm still fairly new to this so don't judge me too harshly. Rating explained inside, would love some feedback! 3
1. Chapter 1

**Humans who were sent here - Yes, this is the right story**

**Okay, so we've got some very OCC Castiel and probably Dean too, but its an AU so bite me. This will be rated M for the next chapter... which I actually haven't written yet.. so I don't know if that rating will be too high or not.. I suppose we'll see**

* * *

Dean was sprawled out on the couch with his limbs hanging off all edges. Cas was flat out on his stomach on the fluffy white carpet on the floor. It was a really warm Friday evening in the summertime. Castiel and Dean had rented an apartment until their classes started back up. So far it was one of the best summers they ever had, they had each others company and all the time in the world, free to do as they pleased. But today they were both baking hot and bored as hell. They had been lying there for a few hours with nothing better to do then whine to each other.

"Caaas, I'm soo bored."

"Deean, I promise I'm like five times more bored then you"

"No way"

"Yes way"

"No way"

"Yes way"

"Uggghh, Cas you're the brains of the joint, you must be able to come up with something to do"

"Oh, of course Dean, I'll just reach into my mind palace and pull out some fantastic plan, would you like fries with that?" Cas mumbled sarcastically with his face in the rug. But then suddenly something he had seen on the internet popped into his head. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked over at Dean. "Actually I think I do have an idea." Dean grinned.

"See Cas? That's what I'm talking about! So what's this plan?"

"Hmm, you'll see, we have to go shopping first." Dean hopped up of the couch

"Alright! Get your ass off the floor jellybean-face! We're leaving ASAP" Dean said smiling wider and nudging Cas with his foot. Cas' glared up at him with his face all scrunched up.

"Jellybean-face? Really? That's a new one." He replied as he pulled himself up. Dean strode over the the counter to grab the Impala keys.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna use it lots. C'mon, lets go!" He said as he turned around and practically skipped out of the room, absolutely thrilled to at least have something to do. Cas followed and Dean still wanted to know what was going on. "So can you please tell me what this idea of yours is? Surprises are for babies."

"Well Dean, maybe that's because babies are more patient then you are. Surprises are better when you wait." Dean rolls his eyes as they walk out of the apartment.

"Patience is overrated. You wouldn't need patience if your little nerd-kitten would tell you what the hell his idea is." Cas chuckled, as they walked through the parking lot, it was fun watching Dean get anxious. They ducked into the Impala.

"Hmm, maybe not, but maybe I just love watching you squirm." Cas whispered, dropping his voice an octave lower. Dean swallowed and shut up for a bit. He shifted as he started the engine. Cas was messing with him. Cas is good at messing with him. This won't end well.

"And by the way, nerd-kitten is even worse than jelly-bean face." Dean shrugged and Cas told him to head to the nearest Target or Wal-Mart. The car ride was fairly quiet, save some classic rock rumbling out of the impala's speakers as usual. When they arrived at a large shopping center Cas hopped out before Dean and pulled a cart out of the line. Smiling, he pushed the cart up to Dean who was just getting out of his 'precious baby' after switching off the radio, turning off the car and grabbing his wallet. As soon as he was standing Cas pushed the cart right into his hands and then promptly sat in it, curling up and leaning on the cagey backside. Dean chuckled and started walking.

"Cas, really? Now you're being the baby." Cas just giggled and shouted.

"Faster Dean!" Dean rolled his eyes but obeyed. He ran about halfway through the parking lot and then hopped up with his feet on the back bar. They laughed and sailed the rest of the way to the enormous building, ignoring the dirty looks they got from the boring adults. When they got to the automatic doors, Dean started walking calmly and they both slapped on straight faces.

"Dean!" Cas whispered urgently as he saw an employee staring at them. The guy was probably contemplating on whether or not to do something about the two misbehaving, practically grown men. "He's gonna make me get out! You have to hide me!" Dean chuckled, quickly turned a corner and started walking more fast and sneaky-like.

"I know just the thing!" he said. He scurried across the store, darting in and out of aisles, trying to avoid the hawk-like eyes of the store employees. He found the aisle he was looking for and turned into it with relief. It was an aisle with all sorts of bedding, in tons of colors, piled up to the very tops of the shelves

"Alright, pick a blanket Cas."

"OoOoh! I want that one!" Cas pointed at a blue blanket with ducks patterned all over it.

"Mm, haha, nice choice Cas." Dean had to reached up to grab the blanket, he unfolded it and lay it over Cas. Castiel was now completely hidden and the giant, moving, blanket-covered lump in the cart was not suspicious at all..

Dean leant down to whisper into the blanket

"K, Cas I think you're safe, where are we going now?"

"Umm, to the games section!" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Cas, is that all you had in mind? A game? Sheesh, even I could've thought of that."

"Oh, no Dean, its different then a normal game, you'll see."

"Okay then." Dean shrugged and started making his way across the store. Less people were staring then before but when Cas moved a bit some people could see the blanket shifting and would get the funniest looks of their faces. Dean was smiling as he walked through the store with his cargo. Whenever he was about to turn he would make sure to speed up and turn super sharp causing Cas to bang into the side of the cart.

"Slow down, assbutt!" Dean heard Cas shout/whisper from under the blanket. They were pretty much at the game section by then so Dean just asked him what game he was supposed to get.

"Twister."

"Oh god Cas, that game is for 11 year old girls, do you really just wanna play that with me and you back at the apartment?"

"Its not JUST Twister, Dean, you'll see. We have a bit more stuff to pick up, besides, Twister is enjoyable no matter what age or gender you are." Dean just rolled his eyes as he spotted the game. He threw it on top of Cas in the cart.

"OW. Dean, I'm gonna kick your ass at this game when we get back to the apartment" said the blue duck blanket.

"Pffft, yeah right."

"Whatever, just go to wherever the paint is." So Dean rolled the Cas, cart and game to the nearby paint aisle.

"Okey dokey Cas, what colors do we need." A small girl passed by the aisle and gave Dean a weird look because it looked like Dean was talking to himself in 3rd person.

"Blue, green, yellow and red." Dean picked up the colors thinking nothing of it and headed to the check out. They went in the express line because they had less then 10 things. The cashier was a nice young lady who rung through their things and tried not to laugh as Dean removed the blanket from over Cas' head. Yes, they bought the blanket. They thanked the lady and Dean wheeled Cas and the stuff all the way back to the impala.

"Next time, you're pushing me Cas." Cas giggled and hopped out of the cart and helped Dean chuck all the stuff into the back seat.

"Where now Cas?"

"Home."

**Okay so I feel kinda weird about this... I haven't written in a while and I can't tell if I'm getting better or worse. Well, I'm still pretty sure its cheesy as fuck, but thats kinda the way I like it, heheh. So I suppose this is gonna turn out to be two chapters? Mostly because this one is already way over like 1000 words and I usually like my chapters short as shit so yeahh.. ^_^ **

**Um, this can be read as a small sequel to The Weird Kid Next Door (My College AU) but it really really doesn't need to be. Hmm, what else..I suppose some reviews would be fucking lovely and yeah, just know that I love all of you guys, hearing from you really inspires me so thanks lots! n_n **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay don't judge me too hard this is my first time trying this oh god. Here it is**

* * *

Dean and Cas walked into the living room of their apartment, Dean carrying the car keys and paint, and Cas carrying the Twister box. He donned a certain blue duckie blanket around his shoulders.

"You know what Dean, I'm getting awful comfy in this blanket, maybe I'll just take a nap n-" Dean cut him off

"Oh, hell no Cas. I've been wondering about this little game of yours for way too long for my liking, show me how to play."

"Okay, okay Dean. Are you sure you want to play? This could get messy." Cas actually winked at Dean. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"What on earth are you talking about Cas.."

"We don't have to play it if you're too chicken, Dean."

"No! No, Cas lets get this show on the road, tell me what to do." Cas parted with his blanket and bent down to the floor.

"Well, first, we should move this rug and the coffee table" So Dean walked over and helped Cas move the furniture around. The soft, white rug was surprisingly heavy, but when they were done, they were left with a generous amount of floorspace. "Okay now lay out the twister mat, I'll open up the paint.'' So Dean began unfolding and laying out the spotted mat. He knelt down and bent over to try to smooth some of the bad creases in the mat. He could feel Cas' eyes on him and it made him a bit nervous so he wiggled his ass a bit and tried to laugh it off.

"Like what you see Cas?"

"Yes."

_Oh._ shit. Dean's cheeks were burning up. Usually he and Cas were fairly calm and innocent with each other but Dean could practically smell the tension in the air tonight. His heart seemed to be picking up pace as the night went on, but Cas' looked to be completely unaffected.

"Alright Dean, grab a bottle of paint and follow my lead." Cas had a blue paint bottle in his hand and he proceeded to pour it right onto the blue dots on the twister board, trying to spread the paint out to the exact right size. Dean was finally starting to understand what made this game so different.

"Holy christ Cas, you weren't kidding when you said it would get messy." Cas just shrugged and smirked. They continued spreading the paint, having difficulties filling the dots in the middle (which the probably should've done first but they weren't really thinking straight.) When they were done Dean stepped back and admired their work as Cas grabbed the spinner.

"Let's get this party started. I'm spinning for you first Dean." Cas flicked his finger on the little plastic piece. "Left foot green" Dean peeled his socks off, rolled his pant legs up and hesitated.

"So I just stick my foot right in the paint?" Dean questioned.

"Yep." so Dean slowly set his foot down on the mat.

"Ah! Its a little cold!" Cas chuckled and span for himself.

"Right foot red." He mumbled, sticking his foot into the paint. Dean was wiggling his toes around feeling the paint squishing. Cas took another spin for Dean. (Sometimes its easier if you just make one person the spinner) "Right foot blue." Dean stuck his other foot into the paint, and giggled a bit, this was getting kind of amusing, you don't do stuff like this everyday. Castiel spun again. "Left foot yellow." He and Dean had both picked to stand in the middle of the mat and were now a little squeezed together, holding on to each other a bit for balance.

"Spin quick Cas! I'm gonna fall!" So Cas span.

"Right hand blue" Dean bent down, about to splat his hand down into the paint but Cas stopped him.

"Wait Dean, what if you fall? You wouldn't want to get paint all over this nice shirt would you?" Dean's eyes widened and he smirked a bit.

"I... I guess not." So Dean peeled his shirt off. Cas' seemed to space out a bit as his eyes darkened and flickered up and down over Dean's torso. Dean had to bend at an awkward angle to get his handle on the blue. And Cas was still just looking at him. Dean waved at him.

"Helloo, Cas? It's your turn." Cas shook his head back into reality and spun for himself.

"Right hand green." Cas was about to proceed-

"Oh just a sec Cas, that shirt you're wearing is pretty nice too, I think maybe you should save it." Cas nodded, his lips curling up at the sides, peeling his shirt over his head as Dean did his best not to stare at Cas shirtless. Cas had to lean over Dean to reach the green spot and Dean could feel his warm chest rising and falling against his back. They continued playing, getting twisted with eachother, the room getting hotter and their skin sliding together as they tried to focus on the game. They got into some pretty compromising positions and Dean was surprised at how flexible Cas was. They were breathing heavier and heavier from exertion and tension and Dean started to suspect Cas was rigging the spinner just so he could get them touching more often.

They still had actually managed to play for quite a while before Cas had himself leaning over Dean with his hands on either side of him, with Dean in sort of a 'table' position with his chest facing upward. Dean could feel Cas's breathing on his face and Cas' whole body almost touching his and he felt dizzy. Cas let his arms collapse and he fell on Dean, causing Dean to fall too. He felt the paint soaking into his shorts and hair, and over his back, but he couldn't bring himself to care. The two panted against the others' sweating chest. The game didn't seem hard but it took a toll on your muscles after playing for a while.

"You lose" Cas grinned.

"Hah, no way, that doesn't count." But Cas was already distracted, he dipped his hand into the red paint beside him and laid his hand softly on Dean, making a handprint on his shoulder. He chuckled, and Dean put a hand down beside him to scoop up some blue paint then reach up and smudge it on Castiel's cheek. For a while, neither of them said a word, they lay there painting eachothers bodies, humming in contentment. Cas had become a pallet with mixed purple on his hips, green smearing handprints down his sides, a red stripe down his nose, blue outlines on his collarbones. Dean looked quite the piece of work with green lines under his eyes, a curving blue and yellow line down his chest, some more intricate patterns in purple on his waistline, Cas was the artist here. But suddenly Dean lay a big handprint on Cas' pectoral with a bit of a loud -smack!-.

"Ow Dean, you jerk!" Cas whined, but he was smiling, he reached out beside himself and scooped up a handful of yellow and patted down Deans arms. Soon their quiet little moment escalated into a wicked paint fight in which they were rolling all over the matt and smearing as much paint as they could onto the other man. They laughed and wrestled as they covered more skin and more skin. Dean had the upper hand and he was making a blue circle around Cas' neck. Cas growled and flipped Dean over, ending up straddling his thighs.

They both paused for a moment, watching the other. Both men were panting with eyes sparkling with excitement and after a moment, Cas seemed to make a decision. He just reached down, rubbed a tiny bit of blue paint onto his lips and pressed them onto Deans chest, leaving an imprint. Dean hummed in appreciation, smiling up at him so Cas' continued. He kissed a line across Deans collarbone and up his neck, leaving behind less paint every time as it transferred to Deans skin. He continued his kissing upwards until he hit Dean's jaw, which he decided he would rather suck on. Next, he kissed across Dean's face until he hit the corner of his lips then he stopped. He dragged his lips back down Dean, he sucked and licked Dean's chest. Dean started to run his hand through Cas' hair, leaving smears of blue. Cas made licked his way lower and lower and lower on Dean's abdomen and left a lovebite on his hipbone. Dean whimpered and Cas finally brought his face up to kiss Dean full on the lips. They kissed for a while, building pressure until Cas slipped his tongue into Dean's mouth and Cas, still perched on Dean's thighs, rolled his hips down just a bit. Dean groaned into Cas' mouth

"Mm, god Cas, you're so hot." Cas just sucked on his lower lip, looking into Dean's liquid green eyes. He drifted off to the side to nibble at Dean's ear.

"Cas kiss me. Please." Cas smiled and licked at Dean's cupid bow mouth.

"Ahh, I like it when you beg." But he leant down to suck a mark where Dean's neck met his jaw bone. He accentuated his pleasure with another roll of the hips. Dean was getting so hard it was painful

"Cas, damnit please, more. Christ you're a tease." He reached up into Cas' hair and brought him down to kiss him. Hard. Cas smiled and moaned and canted his hips, Dean lifting his ass off the floor trying to get more friction.

"God Cas, I want..I want, I need." Dean stuttered his eyelashes fluttering.

"What do you need Dean?" Cas' baritone voice rumbled, completely sitting up and pausing.

" Um, Cas I uh, I hope it isn't too soon but I think I want-" Cas interrupted him knowing Dean still had trouble with putting his feelings into words.

"Dean yes, I think this seems like a damn good time for our first time." Dean smiled and sat up to kiss Cas. Cas kissed him back, exploring his mouth for a short while before pushing Dean's shoulders back down onto the floor.

"So Dean, could you explain exactly what you want me to do." Dean swallowed.

"I...I um I.. guess I, uhh."

"You don't know what you want? I guess I'll just go take a shower then." Cas teased, pretending to start getting up. Dean panicked, pulled Cas roughly back down onto him.

"No Cas! Wait please, I want you to fuck me. Now." Cas practically _purred_

"That's more like it." He spread his legs further, lying on Dean, grinding a rhythm into him, arms wrapped around his neck. Everything was on fire.

"Too.. much... clothes." Dean panted, reaching down to pop his fly open. He reached up undoing Cas' too. He pulled down his pants just enough so that there was only the boys' boxers between their hot hardness'. Dean was bucking up into Cas, they were humping like rabbits on the floor. But with Cas covered in paint and gorgeous as ever Dean wouldn't have it any other way.

"Cas, please." Cas made a sound between a whine and a growl. He flipped Dean over, grinding his erection into the back of Dean shorts. Dean whimpered, pushing his ass up.

"Are you ready De-"

"Yes, do it do it do it." Dean could hear Cas' zipper and shorts come off. Cas lay over Dean grinding his nakedness into clothed Dean one more time, sucking at the back of Dean's neck. Dean could picture Cas naked and on top of him. His hardness got even more painful, digging into the floor.

"Cas.. Cas please Can I turn around... need to see you."

"Mm, Yes" Cas rolled him back over, and Dean saw him sitting there in all his naked glory, his body an art piece of their actions. All of their desperate movements, kisses, gropes and love were painted out on Cas' body like a map. Dean wanted to cry for a moment. He wondered how he got so lucky.

"You're so beautiful Cas." Cas leant down to kiss him.

"As are you Dean Winchester."

* * *

**BOOM, So that was my sad attempt at smutt. Am I an ass for ending it there? I don't know if I should continue? I feel like I could do it and I kinda wanna try but I still feel a little awkward about writing it hehe umm yeah so feedback? thanks for reading X) Also this is the longest chapter I've ever written for anything woah**


	3. Chapter 3

**oh, god lets see what happens I'm trying it guys.**

* * *

Castiel leaned down and kissed Dean's nose, paused for a minute to study his fuck-gorgeous green eyes then attacked his mouth once again. Their tongues slid together and Cas hummed into the kiss before releasing Dean's mouth with a wet pop. Cas smiled down at him, wondering how long it would take to get the paint off his face.

"You sure you're ready Dean?"

"God Cas yes, just fucking take my pants off" Cas smiled. He started to suck hickies into Dean's upper chest as his fingers snapped and played with Dean's waistband. Dean bucked up, trying to gain friction with Cas' hand and Cas lost control a bit. He spontaneously slid down Dean's body to mouth at Dean's hardness through his boxers. Dean couldn't control himself with Cas' hot breath and lips caressing his hard cock. Cas had been teasing him far too long. His fucking pants were still on for gods Dean just pushed his crotch further into Cas face while Cas just humped at Deans leg. Finally Cas grabbed Dean's hips and pinned them down to the floor. Dean whimpered as Cas slid his tongue under Deans waistband, back and forth, back and forth. Dean was a fucking mess and Cas was trying to take Dean's pants down with his teeth. Apparently he wasn't going fast enough because Dean tried reaching down and pulling them down himself. Castiel slapped his hand away.

"Patience babe, patience." But Cas did speed it up a bit. He used his hands as well as his mouth. When Dean's cock finally popped out and his pants were across the room Cas looked nothing short of fucking hungry. His eyes were pools of liquid black with a blue lining. He licked his lips before pressing his mouth to the insides of Dean's thighs leaving a line of open mouthed kisses to his crotch. Dean shuddered. Cas slowly slid his lips up to the base of Dean's dick and sucked. Dean's breathing shallowed as Cas slid his mouth up and down. Cas lapped at Dean's tip and Dean almost sobbed. Cas sucked it then suddenly bobbed down taking more of Dean's cock into his mouth. He hummed and Dean writhed and squirmed under him.

"Oh god Cas I'm gonna come already, you're so damn hot."

"Oops, can't have that yet, can we?" Cas slid his thick lips off Dean's dick, a line of spit and pre-come stretching out between them before breaking.

"Lift up that pretty ass for me Dean" Dean rushed to obey and Cas quickly dipped his head down to slide his tongue into Dean's hole.

"Ohhhhh! Cas, CAAS." Cas shoved his tongue down Dean's asshole as far as he could and tried curving it and moving it inside of him. Dean was losing his mind

"CAS, I need your cock inside of me now, right now I swear I-" Cas pulled his mouth away from Dean's nethers. Scolding him with his even deeper than usual gravel voice.

"Dean, Dean, Dean, you are unprepared, if I were to do that now, it would probably hurt you more then feel good. Let me help you feel good baby. Here, suck on these." Cas held up two fingers to Dean's mouth and Dean sucked them. Hard. He swirled his tongue around Cas' fingers, sucking them deeper into his mouth and Cas moaned, thinking of everything Dean could use that skilled mouth for. He took his fingers out of Dean's mouth and slid the one finger into his ass. He curled it in Dean's warm insides and Dean begged.

"More more more Cas, need more than that please." So Cas scissored the second finger in. Dean groaned as Cas opened him up a bit more. When he thought Dean was ready he slid in a third finger. "Okay Cas, I'm good, I'm ready, give me your dick I want it so bad." Cas chuckled deeply

"Okay Dean I'll get the lube, just a moment-"

"No Cas! I don't need it, just take me now please!" Cas considered this.

"Hmm, well fine Dean but at least do this." He held his hand up Dean's face and Dean got the memo. He licked Cas' hand up and down. "Make it wetter." Cas ordered and Dean happily and speedily obliged. He licked up and down every finger and sucked at Cas' palm. He left saliva shining and almost dripping over Cas' hand. Cas sat up, straddling Dean's thighs again and slid his wet hand over his cock, using Dean's spit as a lubricant. He slid his hand up and down a few times, spreading it all over until he mindlessly began bucking into his hand with eyes closed tight. Dean had been watching and feeling this happen right on his very lap and he was as aroused as ever, he was starting to get jealous of Cas' hand.

"Okay Cas we're both ready. Take me now. Make me yours."

"Yes Dean" Cas leaned up to kiss Dean. Cas panted. "Dean put your feet up on my shoulders. So Dean did and Cas lined up his dick with Dean's entrance. He slid in the first few inches. He and Dean moaned loudly together. Cas slid about half his length back and forth in Dean before sliding all the way in, splitting him open on his thick cock. Dean made a deep growling groaning sound of pain and pleasure. Cas pulled almost all the way out, then slammed back in as they praised each other. "Dean, Uhgmm, you're so tight, mmm."

"UGH, Cas your cock is amazing, go deeper. more. please." Cas began to speed up his thrusts, hitting Dean's prostate almost every time as Dean pushed up his hips. Cas put his hands on Deans thighs, stretching him harder and sheathing himself further into Dean's ass. Dean grunted, lifted his ass up as much as he could, trying to bury Cas to the hilt. They were getting louder and louder as they neared their climax.

"Mmmmm, harder! Cas, Cas, Ughm, Castiel." Dean was about to come untouched. Cas came up to kiss Dean with as much passion as he could muster as he thrusted into Dean as hard as fast as he could, pounding Dean into the floor. Dean screamed Cas' name and Cas pulled at Dean's hair making a high pitched happy growling sound as they came together. Cas, spilling his seed up Dean's ass and Dean spraying both of their chests. Dean rode out Cas' whole twitching orgasm, squeezing every last bit of come out of him. Cas pulled out of Dean and fell down beside him. He squeezed him as tight as he could and threw a leg over him. "I love you Dean Winchester. That was amazing thank you." Cas kissed him all over his face; his fluttering eyelids, his cheeks, jawbone, lips, forehead. Dean was spent, he had his face shoved into Cas' neck. He looked like he might fall asleep on the spot. But he still opened his eyes wide to stare into Castiel's "I love you too Cas, so much, thank you for loving me." They were on the ground, covered in paint and sweat and come, but neither of them wanted to move. Not ever. THE END

* * *

**MOTHER OF GOD I DIDNT KNOW I HAD THAT IN ME. HOLY SHIT. Yeah uhh I didn't expect it would get that graphic for my first smutt, but uh yeah, it happened. So what's the verdict? Good, bad, terrible? This was the last chapter, thanks for all the likes/reviews/follows etc. You guys inspire me to keep writing! Much love to you all! 3 ^_^ **

**-So someone told me I should make paragraphs (which is true and I usually do, but I copy and pasted from something different this time and apparently it didn't like me) So I fixed it! Thanks so much for the feedback!**


End file.
